Loyalty is a Luxury
by BreatheIfYouFindDimitriHot
Summary: Set in S6. Cas just droped a huge bomb on the brother's setting off everything they've ever known. With a second oppotunity for the Devil, the boys learn that not everything is at it seems. Not everyone can be trusted and everyone has their own loyalties.


**Hey, people.**

**This is my first go at writing a Supernatural fanfiction. I'm not even sure if it's any good but I figured I shoud give it a try. I' not a slash fan, just so it's clear. I hate the concept. This is set during Season Six.  
**

**Anyway, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

"This is . . . this is . . ."

"Bullshit?" supplied Castiel as he watched his friend stumbled through the new information he'd be given.

"Yes!" Dean snapped back.

"No," Sam spoke up from where he stood in the corner. "Think about it, Dean. It's not really all that unbelievable."

"Oh, so what? Now suddenly you're on board with this crap? Because that's what this is, Sam. It's crap. Crap from a bull's ass."

"Listen to me," Sam tried again, his face reasonable. "I don't want to believe it either but the facts are all there. Why you're never tempted to do anything ba-"

"Bad? Woah, woah, hold up right there buddy! I drink, I womanise, I kill on a _daily _basis, hell when you came back from hell, I wanted to slit your throat in you sleep! Now tell me how the _hell_ am I not a bad person?"

"You never drank demon blood," the angel cut in swiftly and bluntly, no differently to the way he always did.

Dean sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair before turning to face Castiel.

"That's because he has demon blood _in_ him. He can't help it."

"You're selfless, Dean. You are so, so selfless. I'm not like that. I want things for myself," Sam hesitated, not sure whether to go on or not. He finally decided he may as well. "Like leaving home and going to college."

"Don't go there," Dean barked back. "How you okay with this, Sam? Tell me how the freaking hell."

Sam shrugged slightly uneasy, but not by the concept. His unease was caused by his older brother's inability to accept thing for what they were.

"I'm not really, but it's not exactly surprising either. I mean, there's got to be a reason women love you. They're drawn to you, aren't they?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "That's because of my rugged handsomeness and perky personality. Dude, I'm awesome, not some freaking angel."

"I'd beg to differ," Castiel began. "We are brothers, Dean. Accept it."

"Dammit, Cas! We – You and Me – are not related. I'm not some feathery assed nerd like yo-"

The angry hunter's words were cut off by Castiel's fist, soaring at an insane speed towards his face. The angel was sick of Dean. As the hunter attempted to block him, Castiel swooped in for a punch to the gut before pinning him up against the wall. He'd lost his patience.

"Dean, Do you think that if we were but related that I would go to such length for you?" he growled. "Do you think I would have rebelled against my Father – Our Father? Do you think that I would willingly become human for another human? Do you think I would have killed my own brothers for you? Or that I would raise you from hell? Why do you think we have a link, Dean? Why do you think that we are so strongly connected? You think that John was your father? Well, he's not, Dean. God created you inside Mary's womb just as he did so many years ago with Mary, the mother of Jesus."

Dean gaped at the angel. "You're lying. My Father's name is John. John Winchester not . . . not _God_."

Castiel took a step backward as Dean scrambled to get his own balance. Finding himself unable to, he leaned back against the purple wall behind him.

"Didn't you ever realise how John acted strangely around you? He knew you weren't his-"

"How?"

"Your mother," Castiel explained. "Was a virgin when she fell pregnant with Dean."

"Wait, then why did Dad stay with her?" Sam asked after listening the whole time. He believed the angel's word, but he still wanted an explanation as to why his brother was half human and half angel.

"Cupid . . . Cupid's work could not be undone even though the child heaven needed had been conceived and so John loved Mary dearly."

"Cas . . . when you said my Dad acted strange around me, what did you mean?"

Castiel licked his lips, remoistening them before giving what would no doubt be another explanation.

"Didn't you ever notice how little you two were alike and how it was always little Sam who came first for him? Didn't he always tell you to look out for 'Sammy' and to keep him safe no matter the cost? When your mother burned on the ceiling of Sam's nursery when you were four, did he not hand you Sam and tell you to get him to safety? Dean, John truly believed that Sam was his only biological son."

Tears prickled slightly in Dean's eyes but he refused to let them fall. Not with the winged nerd standing in front of him, and sure as hell not with his baby brother there too.

"Cas?" Sam asked as a new thought came to him.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Does that mean that Dean's not my brother?"

"No, Sam. Dean is your brother. Or what is it you humans say? Part brother . . .?"

"Half-brother," Dean corrected with a smirk.

"Yes, half-brothers. That's what you are. You both belong to Mary."

"Wha-what about Dad?" Sam asked.

"He's not your father either."

Blood rushed to Sam's head making him dizzy, Why was everything he knew as life changing?

"Who is?" he asked when he'd gained enough strength to ask.

"I can't say."

"But you know who is?" Sam was desperate. Desperate for answers.

"Yes, Sam, I know," Castiel turned back to Dean. "We must go. There are some thing that I need to tell you alone, Brother."

**As i said, Review please! =)**

**xx Neha  
**


End file.
